It has always been her
by HistoryGirlLFC
Summary: Sara's thoughts and feelings on Catherine. It starts as friendship between them, but it slowly develops into something more. Rated T just to be safe.
1. In The Beginning

This is my first Cath and Sara fic so please tell me honestly what you think.

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters belong to CBS and their creators, if I did own them things would be very different.

**Sara's POV: **

How exactly do I tell her? Hi Catherine, I'm sorry I never managed to close Eddie's case (despite the years that have passed since then she still hates me, not that I blame her) oh and by the way, I'm head over heels in love with you. Somehow I don't think that will go down well.

Every time I see her or look into her piercing blue eyes I'm astonished by her beauty. She is truly stunning I just wish I had the guts to tell her how I really feel about her and have since I first set eyes on her seven years ago.

_Maybe one day you'll be mine…… yeah right wake up Sidle. The woman hates you and besides she's straight I've seen her with various men over the years. _

There has been always tension between us, I think because when I first started here firstly, I was investigating her best friend and secondly that I was threatening her position on the team, which of course is completely untrue. I know its cliché, but the first time I set eyes on her I knew she was the one. The question is how do I deal with these feelings and move on...

_God Sara, you're so stupid... you end up falling for a fermale co-worker who hates your guts well done... well bloody done you idiot. _

Oh God, here comes the women that has haunted my dreams for the past 6 years. How pathetic am I? I actually like her yelling at me, all that anger, frustration and passion all directed at me. And she's my favourite top on her, the pale blue one that brings out the stunning blue colour of her eyes. And the jeans that emphasise that gorgeous ass of hers

_Wake up Sidle, she's talking to you. Say something for Christ's Sake!_

"Hi Catherine." She turns her head to look at me.

"Sidle, my office now." _Oh Christ what have I done now? I don't think I have done anything... but that means nothing as far as Catherine is concerned. _


	2. In The Office

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**Chapter 2:**

Then she turned round and strolled to her office without saying another word.

_What the hell was that? She looks pissed… but she looks so sexy when she's angry. Oh crap I think I may know why she's angry, I bet he has to do with the case where the kids were killed and I went to Grissom… crap._

"Sara, is everything okay?" I turn my face to the voice and see Greg standing there looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Greg, don't worry. Catherine is pissed at me, because on our case with the kids the other day, she went a bit over the top and I requested she be taken off the case, so…"

"Oh, so that's why she's pissed at you."

"Yeah that's about it. I got to go get yelled at by Catherine again. I'll talk to you later Greg."

"Sure Sara, you know I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Greg." _I love Greg he's like the younger brother I never had. His crush is well known by now, but at least I can use to my advantage sometimes. Besides I trust him, he's the only one that knows about my true feelings for Catherine, I just wished she knew or that I had the guts to tell her. _

The sooner I get to the office, the sooner I get yelled at and get the hell out of there. Good plan Sidle. So here goes, I head to the office and knock on the door.

"Come in." I let out a breath and open the door.

"Close the door."

"Okay, although everyone has seen you and me at each others throats enough times…"

"I know that, but I'm not going to yell at you, not a lot anyway." She gives me a small smile. Ok not what I expected..

"OK, wells that good from my point of view I guess."

"I just wanted to say thanks for the other day. It really pissed me off and rightly so I hate it when people go over my head..."

"Look Catherine…"

"You were right to do it I completely overreacted to that case, but the cases with kids really effect me, you and the whole team know that. The parents just didn't give a shit and I didn't with it very well."

"It was for your own good Catherine and thanks for not yelling at me for it."

"Contrary to what you believe I'm not a bitch the whole time you know. Maybe I could say thank you over a beer later just you and me?"

_Just me and here hell yes! Maybe we can have some kind of friendship after all._

"Yeah sure I'd like that a lot."

"So I'll see you in the locker room after shift?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

* * *

_What happens next? Guess you'll have to wait and see, if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks. _  



	3. The End Of Shift

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

_Apologises for the chaper I'm undecided on what's going to happen next... any thoughts?_

**Chapter 3:**

I spend the rest of the shift glancing at the clock, whilst doing paperwork. God I hate slow shifts I prefer being busy. This one just seems to be going so slow its unreal. Every time I glance at the clock only 5 minutes has passed.

Finally one hour later… I make my way to the locker room and my breath hitches at what I see. Catherine is standing in the room changing her shirt, and I manage to catch a glance at her bra before she notices me… _wow deep blue lace I shall have a great dream tonight that's for not sure…_

"Um Sara… Sara?"

"Huh?"

"You okay, you looked like you zoned out there for a minute."

"Yeah I'm fine Cath…erine thanks."_ Phew nice save Sidle, didn't want her yelling at her after calling her that dreaded nickname. _Thankfully Catherine doesn't appear to notice.

"I'll be in the car."

"Sure I'll be out in a sec."

A couple of minutes later, I was getting into the car. Catherine started the engine and away we went….

* * *

_ I know just a little teasing chapter lol any thoughts on the story so far or what should happen at the bar? Please reiew and let me know._


	4. At The Bar

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**Chapter 4:**

We arrived at the bar about 10 minutes later, she shut off the engine and got out the car, I couldn't resist looking her up and down as I followed her. _God what a body she has. _

I manage to get my gutter brain back to reality and follow her into the bar. She orders a couple of beers and we find a booth. Fortunately given the time of day, it's pretty dead and gives us a chance to talk, although I'm not sure that's a great idea. She did invite me after all, so I'm guessing she wants to talk to me about something.

"Sara…"  
"Yes Catherine?"

"I know I said it earlier but I want you to know I really do mean it. I am sorry for blowing up at you over the case."

"Catherine really it's not necessary…"

"Yes it is. God knows we've had our problems in the past, our fights are legendary…" she laughs. _I love her laugh I have it bad._

"Yeah" I can't help, but laugh as well.

"Seriously though, I'd like us to try and build a proper friendship, us girls together what do you think?" She asks as she finishes her beer. "I'd really like that Catherine, another one?" I ask pointing to her empty beer bottle.

"Sure why not? I can always leave the car here and besides Lindsey is a friends tonight." I know she misses her daughter when she's apart from her for an extended period of time, and I gently squeeze her hand as I rise to go order us some more drinks. As I glance at her I swear a blush over her face as she turns her head, it's almost as though she was checking me out. _Dream on Sidle. _

I place the beer down and find her staring off into space, as if deep in thought about something.

"Here you go Cath." Thankfully she doesn't my slip with her name. "You okay?"

"Hmm yeah I'm ok that just really got to me you know. Whenever I looked at the photos I saw Lindsey lying there…"

"I know, its ok everyone goes affected by cases sometimes."

"Can I ask you a question Sara?" I glance at her, she seems nervous.

"Umm…ok."

"Why do abuse cases bother so much?" _Crap I was hoping she wouldn't ask that. _I cringe as she asks.

"Well…err…I…uh…" Damnit I hate it when I can't get my words out, it's just that I've never really told anyone about why hate them except Grissom… and he only knows half the story.

"Looks its ok, if you don't want to tell me; it's just the investigator in me coming out. But I'd like to think you could tell when you fell up to it." _I'm thankful that she doesn't push me, she probably saw the fear in my eyes; they always give me away. _

"Thanks Catherine, its just that I find it really hard to talk about. I don't trust a lot of people with personal stuff about me, because they will use it against me if things go wrong that's what has happened in the past…"

"Sara, don't worry about it. We're here to have a couple of drinks not fight and I don't wish to upset you. We can talk about it other time ok?" She gently squeezed my hand and I couldn't help but smile. _Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as I thought they were…._

A couple of hours and about another 4 beers each later, we were slightly drunk and sensibly decided to leave the car and call a cab. It arrived about 10 minutes later and we left Catherine gave directions to her place before I could stop, and we were headed to her place………

So what do you think? Any comments and/or suggestions for the next chapter would be great.


	5. Catherine's House

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**  
Chapter 5:**

We arrived at her place 30 minutes later.

"Are you coming in Sara?"

"Erm... okay." _It's not really the best thing to do, but hey not my fault blame the damn alcohol._

We stumbled into her house as at the third attempt she managed to get the door open. I think she is more drunk than I am.

I heard her mumble, "I'll put some coffee on." _I can't stop myself checking her out then suddenly she turned round and caught me. Busted. She is smirking at me now; damn she looks sexy. _

"Sara?"

"Yes Catherine?"

"Would you like to sleep here tonight? I mean I've got a spare room and we need to sober up."

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea Catherine."

"Oh okay then." _She sounds disappointed.. nice work Sidle. _"Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"How about after the coffee?"

"Sure thing." She smiled at me; that's better I don't want to upset her, it just makes me feel guilty. There is silence while we wait for the coffee to finish and I decide to settle on a safe topic, her daughter.

"So where's Lindsay? How's she doing?" I immediately see her face light up; she looks amazing when she is smiling like an angel.

"It's okay, she is staying at my sisters. And she is doing great at school. Thanks for asking."

"I knowing how she's getting on, she's a great kid."

"Yeah she is." As she looks at me I see the pride on her eyes, just as coffee finishes.

A couple of minutes later, she is heading me coffee just the way I like it I didn't know she knew that.

"You ok Sara?"

"Yeah fine just thinking."

"About what?" _Damn the investigator in her. Um let's see about how hot you are and how much I would like to kiss her. _

"Nothing, just work. Thanks for tonight Catherine."

"My pleasure Sara. It's good to see you relaxing for once. You need to take a break once in a while you know."

"Yeah I know. I'll try and do it a bit more in the future."

"Good, everyone works hard sometimes, but you need to learn to relax. Find yourself a couple of hobbies."

"You sound like Grissom."

"Sorry, but its true. If you keep going the way you are, you are going to burnout. None of us want to lose one of the best, because she burns out."

"You think I'm one of the best?"

"Of course you are. You work in the second best lab in the country and your solve rate is second only to Grissom, that's how good you are." _Wow, never expected that, I can't help but blush._

"You need to learn to take a compliment Sara, but you're cute when you blush." My head snapped up. _Did she just say that??!! _

"I guess I'm just not used to them, I get a lot when I was growing up."

"Sorry Sara I didn't mean to bring up bad memories for you."

"It's fine Catherine, don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should call you that cab now."

"Thanks Cath." She nods and thankfully didn't notice my slip.

After talking some more about Lindsay and her latest school science project, my cab arrived.

"Hey Sara..." I turn round, she looks nervous that is not the Catherine Willows I know.

"Yeah?"

"Lindsay is always asking to see you, do you that maybe you could come over for dinner sometime? It'll get Lindsay off my back about inviting you over for a while."

"Sure Catherine. I'd love to, besides as I said before Lindsay is a great kid and I like spending time with her."

"Great thank you so much. I'll let you know once I've asked Lindsay." The cab driver honked his horn to get our attention.

"I better get going before the guy drives off. Thanks for tonight Catherine, I'll see you at work."

"Yeah sure see you later Sara and thanks for coming. We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." I grin at her and gently close the door behind me. I can't help but smile the whole journey home. Maybe this friendship isn't going to be so bad after all...

It's been two weeks since Catherine and I went out that night. It's been so hectic at work, people have suddenly decided to commit a lot of crimes the last two weeks, so much so that often we have been sent out solo. Even Greg got a solo B&E, which delighted him, finally he feels part of the team and rightly so. Greggo has worked hard and deserves the chance to prove himself.

I've almost not worked as much overtime and stopped drinking so much after clearing all the beer bottles out of my apartment. I've finally had my guitar out again and it has definitely helped me de-stress more than the beer plus I don't have to buy cough drops to cover my hangovers. I've even been going out with the guys after work more often, much it appears to the delight of the team who were always nagging me to come out with them.

After the past few years, we've all grown close almost like a family.. well as I don't really have any family, these guys pretty much are my family and I can't help but smile at the thought. My life is definitely better after catching the serial killer that was praying on single, workaholic women (those cases got to me, but I didn't let it show) I decided enough was enough and I was going to sort my life be more sociable and have been. It's only now that I'm seeing the benefits of that. The guys are chatting about some stupid new computer game and I see Catherine looking at me.

"Sara?"

"Sorry Catherine I was miles away."

"What were you thinking about?"

"About how good my life has been recently."

"That's good, it's about time you started coming out with us."

"Yeah I know." I blush in embarrassment.

"So about that dinner invitation?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Would this weekend be ok with you?"

"Sounds good."

"Lindsay would love to see you, besides she wants you about some maths thing. She knows how good you are with figures."

"Sure no problem."

"Great." Then she gets up and puts a twenty on the table to cover her drinks.

"Sorry guys. I have to go, I'd like to spend a bit of time with Lindsay."

"Sure Catherine."

"Bye guys."

"Bye." They all say in unison while continuing to talk, now about some basketball game. Boring.

"Look guys I better get going too. As much as I would like to discuss basketball with you, I have some stuff to do. So I'll see you at work."

"OK Sara, thanks for coming. It was great you did."

"Sure Greggo, we'll do it again sometime. See you later.

* * *

_So what do you think? Not the most interesting chapter I know, but I'd like Cath and Sara to have some kind of friendship before things go further. Any comments or criticisms? The next chapter will be the meal at Catherine's._


	6. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

_Just so you know I'm English not American, so I use British spellings. _

**Chapter 6: **

The weekend finally came round and I'm off to Catherine's for dinner with her and Lindsey and I'm nervous, really nervous. God I'm pathetic I'm just having dinner with her and we're not even alone.

_Grow up Sidle its not that difficult you just have to pick something..._ I look out the outfits in front of me and decide to go casual – jeans and black shirt with my black leather jacket. First things first, shower. 30 minutes later, I'm washed and dressed ready to go.

I grab my keys and head out the door I made a stop on the way and bought Catherine some flowers. Corny I know, but I know how much she loves them. I arrive at her house and take a deep breath as I get to her door. I stand there for a few moments before finally gaining enough confidence to knock, but just before I do the door opens.

"SARA." She screams as the Catherine clone attached herself to my leg.

"Hey Linds."

"Mum told me you were coming. Are the flowers for mum?"

"They sure are Linds, where is she?"

"Kitchen." Was the reply as she shut the door behind us.

"Hey Catherine." As she turned round I couldn't help but stare, she was wearing a short black dress and had curled her hair. She looked stunning.

"Hey Sara." She smirked I think she caught me staring, but I don't care. "Look we've had a bit of problem with the food, so we've decided to go out is that okay with you?"

"Yeah absolutely."

"Mum come on I'm hungry."

"OK Linds," She smiles at her daughter, "we're coming."

"These are for you, kind of a thank you."

"They're beautiful." _So are you. _She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you." _Wow just a kiss on the cheek sends my hormones flying. _

"I'll drive, you give directions." I told her and for once she didn't argue, just smiled grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

We arrived at the restaurant just 10 minutes later. We found a table and ordered, we spent our time chatting well Lindsey talking with me and Catherine listening. I took several opportunities to glance at Catherine and her beauty. Lindsey really could talk for America, she just goes on I can't help but smile because she's a great kid; she is so much like her mother.

Then the Goddess next to me brings me back to reality. "Huh?" Good job Sidle.

"Do you ever listen to me Sidle?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then what did I just say?" _Crap I'm so busted._

"Um..." I hear Lindsey sniggering in the background.

"That's what I thought."

"Mum I'm just going to the bathroom." She looked between me and Catherine and walked off. I blush in embarrassment at being caught staring.

"What I said Sara was, if you keep staring at me like that you'll hurt your eyes."

"I could never hurt my eyes staring at you, you're too beautiful. Black is such a great colour on you." _Wow did I actually say that??_ I don't know where this sudden boldness has come from; but judging by the smile on her face it was right thing to say.

"Thank you Sara, you look great too." Funny, I thought she just mentioned the word stunning and me in the same sentence. I must be hallucinating because I haven't been drinking.

"Don't look so shocked Sara. You're a beautiful woman you should give yourself credit." I find myself blushing again. "And you have to learn to take a compliment." She smiled at me and said, "leather looks great on you." She ran her hand down my arm; and I felt a shiver make its way down my spine.

Lindsey returned a moment later and yawned. "Right that's it Linds, we're going home."

"Mum come on it's not even late yet." She yawned again and noticed Catherine giving her the 'don't argue with me' look, I should know I've seen it enough times I just don't ignore it. Lindsey chooses to do just that smart girl. Catherine paid much to my irritation, but we compromised as I carried Lindsay out to the car.

We drove home in silence neither of us mentioning what had occurred just before Lindsey got back. Before I knew it we were back at Catherine's house, I carried Lindsey into her bedroom and Catherine tucked her in.

I stand nervously in the kitchen unsure of what to do. She emerges from Lindsey's room and smiles at me.

"Catherine I better go." I start before she says anything."Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome Sara."

"Next time I'm paying." _I figured I throw it out there and see what happened._

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. I'll see you at work."

"You certainly will." As I head towards the door, Catherine follows and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Thanks again for the flowers." She lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"Like I said earlier, you're welcome. I know how much you like them. See you at work." I give a full grin, open the door and step outside. _I love the fact that Catherine is so tactile, I just wish it meant more. _Whatever it was, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

* * *

_ So what do you think? Good or bad? Any ideas for the next chapter maybe a bit of Catherine and Sara alone time? Please review and let me know what you think. _


	7. Asking Her

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**Chapter 7: **

It's been two weeks since the dinner with Lindsay and I have actually been having dreams about Catherine… well more vivid dreams than usual anyway.

I came into work on time and as I walked into the locker room there she was… the woman I have been having dreams about. I've been thinking about asking her to dinner with me… just me and her… but it's Catherine and I really am not sure how she will react to that.

_But what the hell I'm going for it! _"Hey Sara."

"Hey Catherine," I glanced at her and quickly looked away trying to avoid her gaze.

"You okay?"

"Um…Catherine would you like to have dinner with me? I mean just and me…without Lindsay…um…erm…" Thankfully she cuts off my rambling as I suddenly find the floor fascinating. She steps towards me, puts her hand under my chin and lifts my head to lock eyes with me.

"I would love to have dinner with you." Her sparkling blue eyes are so magnetic, I'm entranced by them.

"Really? Great." _PHEW! Thank God she said yes I don't know I would have done had she said no._

"You look cute when you're nervous; it's not a side of you I'm used to seeing." _Yeah well I'm not used to asking you to dinner._ I can't help but blush a little embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed Sara, honestly you needn't have worried." She stroked my cheek. "Now come on we have work to do." _I love the authority in her voice…I wonder if she is like that when… snap out of it we've got criminals to catch_. I follow her out the room as we get to work.

We are assigned together on a B&E out in the suburbs; which means a bit of time together in the car. I grab my stuff and head out and for once I don't argue with her when she says she is driving. Once she concentrates on the road, it gives me a chance to admire her beauty. I've always been a sucker for blondes as shown by my couple of short-lived ex-girlfriends. Before I know we're at our scene in a nice neighbourhood, but the B&E turned out to be a homeless guy and his dog squatting in an abandoned house, before it went up for sale. A waste of a journey; however it is not all bad as I get to continue daydreaming about Catherine on the way back.

As it is a quiet night we get to the lab to find all the others still out at their scenes which leaves me and Catherine to keep up with all the hatred paperwork.

First things first I need some coffee before getting started on the vast amounts of paperwork that are lying in the lab. Thankfully by the end of the very long and boring shift, my paperwork is up to date and Grissom can get off my back about it.

Just as I say bye to the guys who look a little surprised that I am actually leaving work on time for once; and head towards the locker room I bump into Catherine.

"Sorry Sara, I didn't see you there." She smiled at me.

"It's fine Catherine, it was my fault."

"Look Sara about that dinner…" oh God she's changed her mind

"It's fine if you don't want to have dinner with me…"

"I've not changed my mind Sara, don't worry." She chuckled and then continued, "how about tomorrow? Lindsay is at a friend's house and you and I can go to dinner and relax without me having to rush off to collect her from somewhere. What do you think?" She looked at me nervously.

"I think that is a fabulous idea. I will make the reservations then."

The first thing I did when I got home was make reservations at one of the most expensive places in town one of the guys owed me a favour for finding out who mugged his sister. After all, I have to spend the money from all that overtime on something and what better than treating the woman of my dreams…

* * *

_So any thoughts good or bad I don't mind. I'd just like to know what you think._


	8. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

So I feel asleep with some very pleasant thoughts last night; I wish every night was like that. And now here I am panicking about what to wear… well for last two and a half hours I've been panicking. Catherine phoned earlier and asked me what she should wear and I told her the place was formal, so I think I'll go with the black pant suit and silk shirt. I love the feel of silk on my skin, besides I think I look good in black, well as good as you can get next to the goddess that is Catherine Willows.

_I hope Catherine is wearing a dress… oh crap off I go into la la land again, I've really got to stop doing that all that time. It can't be healthy._

I've got everything after a final look in the mirror; I'm heading out the door to pick up _my date _for the evening, wow I could so get used to that. _There we go again, for Christ's Sake focus Sidle. _

Before I know it, I'm outside Catherine's house with a bunch of red roses in hand. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Just a minute." I hear her shifting around inside, then the door opens and there she is standing there in a little black number that shows off her curves. "Wow." I think my jaw actually dropped to the floor.

"I take it you like the dress?"

"Uh-huh." _Oh great now I can't even form words. _"These are for you." I blush as I hand them to her.

"Thank you Sara, they're beautiful. Come in, just give me a minute I'll go and put these in water." I can't help but stare at her as she walks away. I manage to came back to reality and focus on her words.

"Ready to go Sara?"

"Yep absolutely." I smile at her; and get one in return.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Does it matter?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No, you should know me better than that Catherine." I hold the door open for her and make sure she is safely buckled in before gently closing the door and making my way to the drivers' side.

"You know I could get used to this." Her smile is radiant, as she looks at me. "So could I." She looks at me shocked. _Damn I said that out loud _

_crap._ "You deserve it. Now let's go getting, we don't want to be late." I smile and keep glancing at her on the trip to the restaurant, but she

seems to be deep in contemplation about something.

"Cath honey we're here." I step out of the car and open the door for her. She places her hand in mine, as she steps out into the brisk wind of the night. _Perfect fit. _

"Wow Sara, this is one of the best places in town. How on earth did you manage to get reservations here?"

"The manager owed me a favour from a while back. Don't worry it's nothing illegal." I laugh as I catch her looking at me funny.

"You really shouldn't have bought me here, the place is really expensive."

"Cath don't worry about it. I'm paying for tonight end of story. Now let's inside."

I open the door and moments later we seated at the table in the corner with menus in hand. The waiter appears and asks if we would like wine.

"Red or white wine Catherine honey?"

"White please." I turn to the waiter.

"You heard the lady, a bottle of your finest white wine please."

"Certainly madam."

"Seriously Sara, you shouldn't spend this amount of money on me."

"I thought we already had this discussion. It's not like I have anything to spend all that money from overtime on, so I may as well spend it on you and my close friends. You're important to me, besides it brings me as much pleasure as it does you."

We talk throughout dinner about Lindsey and anything and nothing, it's great this whole friendship thing with Catherine is so much better than constantly fighting. The light touches she keeps giving me are driving me crazy. As we finish our main course and the second bottle of wine, she looks me deep in the eyes and asks,

"Why are you doing this Sara?"

"I owe you dinner…" I found myself avoiding her intense stare.

"Yes but why here? Why go to all this trouble?"

"I told you, you're important to me and wanted to show you that."

"Stop avoiding the question Sidle." _Oh god that authoritative tone in her voice…_ I signal to the waiter to bring the bill.

"Sara, I'm talking to you here, stop daydreaming and answer the damn question."

"Well uh…"

"Excuse ma'am, here's the bill you asked for. I hope you had a good evening." _Thank God for that saved by the waiter, he's getting a generous tip tonight. _

"Erm yeah right here." I put the money on the tray and gently take Catherine's hand and lead her out of the restaurant. I call a cab, I'm not drunk but I'm over the limits and another DUI is not really the best idea for my career.

The wind is still quite strong, so I give her my jacket. A few minutes later, the cab arrives and we head back to her place. I'm not looking forward to this conversation; Catherine is not the kind of woman to just leave things alone.

"Come on Sara." She grabs my hand as I pay the waiter muttering my thanks and leads me into her house.

"I'll just put some coffee on. But you and I are going to finish that conversation Sara whether you want to or not." _Damn I knew I should just told the driver to go back to my place. _

"Okay Catherine whatever you want." _My voice sounds so calmer than I feel, my heart is pounding out of my chest and I'm starting to sweat profusely. That is definitely not good when I'm wearing silk._ Then I hear Catherine pouring the coffee and heading towards me. I've never felt comfortable talking about me, but Catherine is able to break through all these walls I've managed to build over the years. It's only a matter of time before I tell her everything, I wasn't expecting it to this early into our friendship, but this is Catherine and I'd do anything for her and Lindsey for that matter.

I have the feeling this is going to be a very long night and certainly one I won't forget in a hurry, I'm hoping it's for the right reasons.

* * *

_I think this is the longest chapter so far. I started it last night and finished it this afternoon. What do you think? I don't think Sara will confess everything to Catherine in the next chapter; I'd like things between them to develop slowly. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologises for the lack of updates. To be honest I forgot about the story, then the internet went down in my house for an extended period of time and I have been on a excavation living in a tent for a month.  
**

**Chapter 9:**

She pours the coffee into two cups and heads towards me handing a cup to me.

"Here you go." _Black with sugar just as I like it._

"So what was tonight all about Sara?"

"It was a thank you for dinner the other day I wanted to show you that you are an important friend to me. I know we fight and argue a lot, but I'd prefer if we tried to be friends."

"I'd like that too Sara, but that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with you the whole time."

"I wouldn't expect it." Smiling at her before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Thank you for the dinner it has been a long time since someone did that for me. I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you liked it maybe we could do it again at some point." I slipped off my jacket as I felt rather hot with Catherine looking at me intently. She moves and sits close to me, so close our thighs are touching.

"Sara look at me." She cups my chin and forces me to look at her. "I mean it, thank you for this evening." Then something extraordinary happened, she leaned closer to me and very gently brushed her lips against mine. I think I've actually stopped breathing; it was over as quick as it started. "We work much better as friends than enemies. Maybe you could stay and we could finally get to know each other better. What do you think?"

"I would like that."

Catherine and I spent the rest of the evening just talking about anything and everything except work, it was great. We learnt a great deal about each other, however I even opened up and told her about my crappy childhood. I don't know why, I just feel safe with her I know that she will not betray my trust. She held me as I cried and told her everything including the foster homes which were not much better than being at 'home'. That night enabled us to understand each other better and why certain things affected us and to build further towards a great friendship that we both wish to achieve.

* * *

_So what do you think? The ending is rubbish I know, but I'm not sure how to completely develop things between Cath and Sara. Any ideas?_


End file.
